momolandfandomcom-20200223-history
Nancy/Facts
* She was born in Daegu, South Korea. * She is the only member of the group born in 2000. * She is the youngest member of the band. * Nancy’s father is American of Irish ancestry and her mother is Korean. * Her hair is a mix of auburn and black, and also has black eyes. * She has an older sister, who is a cellist. * Her nicknames are Aenaen, Joenaensi. * Education: HanLim Art School (graduated on Feb 9, 2018) * She speaks English fluenty, but she said she’s more fluent in Korean. (Pops in Soul) * Since she was a child, she was an actress and model. * Her hobbies are watching movies, singing Disney OSTs, makeup tutorials, nail art and playing Nintedo (with Hyebin). * She is a member of Inkigayo’s project group Sunny Girls with co-members Eunha (Gfriend), YooA (Oh My Girl), Nayoung (Gugudan), and Cheng Xiao (Cosmic Girls) * She is the girl in SNUPER’s “Stand by Me” MV and the girl in MC GREE’s “Dangerous” MV. * She is a former trainee of Nega Network. * Even though she is a youngest member, with the most training experience, she trained for 6 years. * Her favorite colors are burgundy, pink, and black * Her favorite foods are foods with cheese and mint chocolate flavor. * Her motto is “do not loose the opportunities you recieve.”. * Her role model is F(x)'s Krystal. * She is the wink fairy of the group because she can wink repeatedly and alternately. * She acted in the web music drama “Thumb Light”. * She was the main cast of Tooniverse’s Nangam School Season 2. * She was also the main only child cast of KBS Train Chipo in 2010 * She Joined Tooniverse in sometime of August-September 2011 after her performance audition in Korea's Got Talent * She used to be in a hip-hop dance group called Cutie Pies and they auditioned on Korea’s Got Talent. * Nancy is part of a group called “Sunny Girls” with GFriend‘s Eunha, WJSN‘s Cheng Xiao, Oh My Girl‘s Yooa and Gugudan‘s Nayoung. * On March 27, 2017, Nancy debuted as the host of the show ‘Pops in Seoul’ on the TV Channel ‘Arirang’ * Nancy and JooE share a room. (Celuv TV Interview) * Charm Point:Nose * Her religion is Christianity. * Her hometown is Ohio. * She spends the first 9 years of her life on Ohio USA before returning to South Korea in 2009 to apply for as an actress * She Was once stayed in Ireland and UK when she was 3 years old before going to the United States * She was first a blogger before applying to be a kid dancer on a group called "Cutie Pies" that auditioned in Korea's Got Talent in June 2011 * She is similar to Cherry Jam from "Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures". * Nancy’s ideal type: A person with high self-esteem; Someone with a goal. *in 2019 Nancy officialy changed her korean name from lee seungri to lee geuroo *"Geuroo" means big tree Category:Nancy Category:Facts Category:Member Facts Category:Momoland